In recent years, various fuel cell devices have been proposed as next-generation energy sources. A fuel cell device includes a cell stack device configured by electrically connecting, in series, a plurality of solid oxide fuel cells (also referred to simply as “fuel cells” hereinafter) serving as cells and a housing container that houses the cell stack device.
In such a fuel cell device, each fuel cell includes a support body. The support body contains nickel and extends in a longitudinal direction (Patent Document 1). The support body includes gas-flow passages passing therethrough in the longitudinal direction and has a configuration in which a fuel gas flows in those gas-flow passages.